1. Field of the Invention
The technical field of the present invention relates to a light-emitting device, a display device (e.g., an EL display device or a liquid crystal display device), a semiconductor device, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a light-emitting device in which a pixel electrode is placed over a wiring, which is used for a pixel circuit, with an insulating layer provided therebetween.